Dead Man's Party
Dead Man's Party|region = Gustfields|location = Oxenfurt von Everec Estate Brunwich|reward = ?? / ?? (Optional) King of Swineherd's crown|level = 33|previous = Evil's Soft First Touches|next = A Midnight Clear Open Sesame! Scenes From a Marriage|enemies = Wraiths Arachnomorphs}} Dead Man's Party is a main quest in the for . As part of Olgierd von Everec's three difficult tasks, he asks Geralt to show his brother, Vlodimir, the time of his life. The problem is, Vlodimir has been dead for quite some time. Journal entry As Master Mirror forewarned, Olgierd von Everec asked Geralt to perform several tasks for him. One of these was to show his brother, Vlodimir, the time of his life. As I know from many pleasant personal experiences, the witcher, grim as he may sometimes seem, is more than capable of arranging a fantastic night out. Yet in this case, there was one particularly tricky catch: Vlodimir was dead. As a first step to overcoming this obstacle, Geralt decided to go see Shani, who, as a Redanian subject, an Oxenfurt resident, and a woman of great learning, might just have some information about where Vlodimir is buried. Shani had been a diligent student -- she not only had heard of the von Everec family, but also happened to be in the possession of a tome indicating the location of their family crypt. She and Geralt decided to journey there together. Shani was to bring a censer with her, which Geralt intended to use to perform the ancient ritual of Blood Summoning to bring forth the ghost of Olgierd's dead brother. Thanks to the Blood Summoning (which, as is the norm during witcher adventures, did not go off without certain complications), Geralt was able to summon the ghost of Vlodimir von Everec. Vlodimir, delighted at the prospect of enjoying a "cracking good time," stated that to do so, he would need a body...and then promptly possessed the witcher's, despite the latter's heated resistance. From that moment till Vlodimir had had his fun, Vlod's ghost accompanied Geralt everywhere the witcher went. And it so happened on that day, he was going to a wedding, where he was to meet Shani. Vlodimir was thrilled at this, for he had taken quite the liking to the young medic, but, learning that she meant something special to Geralt, he promised to keep his hands off her. Yet something about his manner left room to doubt he'd keep this promise... Once Geralt and Vlodimir arrived at the wedding, the ghost jumped into Geralt's body and threw himself headlong into a whirlwind of merriment, mirth, and amusement. Hearing Geralt recount that night's festivities, I realized it was a great shame I had not been able to attend. Not only would I have graced the guests with a performance worthy of the occasion, but also I would have witnessed its wonders first-hand, the better to now convey them to you dear reader... Yet I consider my chance to craft an epic nuptial ballad merely delayed, not missed, for Shani caught the garland during the capping, meaning I will surely be a guest of honor at her wedding in the near future. Vlodimir, I hear, enjoyed himself tremendously, though he was forced off the stage and into the netherworld in a rather unpleasant manner by Master Mirror at the end. Before that happened, he wrote a letter to his brother in his own (that is to say, Geralt's) blood, thus providing proof that the witcher had fulfilled Olgierd's wish. As the witcher had suspected, Olgierd would not simply take Geralt's word for it that Vlodimir had not only risen from the dead (temporarily, at least), but had also had a splendid time. Yet the letter Vlod wrote in blood effectively resolved all Olgierd's doubts. The task was deemed completed. Walkthrough * Talk to Shani about the von Everec family crypt. * Meet Shani in front of the von Everec family crypt. * Enter the von Everec family crypt. * Defeat the wraiths as they appear. * Use your Witcher Senses to explore the von Everec family crypt. * Spread the incense in every room of the crypt. * Light the main votive to continue the ritual. * Defeat the wraiths of dead von Everecs. * Meet Shani by the farm where the wedding will be held. * Follow Shani and meet the newlyweds. * Talk to the newlyweds. * Take part in the wedding activities until midnight. ** Drive the pigs into the pen (2 pigs). *** Defeat your opponents. ** Fish Shani's shoe out of the lake and give it to her. *** Give Shani the shoe you fished out of the lake for her. ** User your Witcher Senses to find the fire swallower. *** Escort the fire swallower back to the wedding. *** Protect the fire swallower from the "bear". ** Talk to Master Mirror at the wedding. * Go to the barn for the capping ceremony. * Inform Olgierd the task has been completed. Notes In the barn where the dance is held, climb up to the loft using the ladder to find the unique Gwent card Cow on the floor next to the pillows. Trivia * When rescuing the fire swallower, Vlodimir as Geralt can comment on his inability to differentiate between a boar and a bear. The fire swallower then replies he's not a naturalist which is a pun since his name is David Artenburrow (a parody of the real-life naturalist David Attenborough who frequently appears on nature documentaries and has at least 20 species of plants and animals named after him). Category:Hearts of Stone quests